Sasuke's Love
by Night Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke's birthday is here, but someone else needs to be cheered up...


Title:Sasuke's Love

Disclaimer:Sasuke's birthday is comming up.....and on his birthdzy, he's not the one that needs to be cheered up.

Age of characters:-runs and jumps out window- 20!!!!!

Sasuke:Night, are you high again?

me:.....Mabey....

Naruto:Geez, stop with the crack. -_-

me:-writes Naruto gets raped by Oro- MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sasuke:HEY!!! -attackes-

me:-makes him get raped by Kabuto- MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Naruto&Sasuke:-in corner hugging knees- The horror.....the horror....

me:Damn straight.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

Sasuke's Love

-------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes opened with a start. "...." He sat up to look out the window. He got up and went to the bathroom to cleanse himself of morning stink. "..Oi, dobe."

He looked back at the blondewho was lieing next to him, in a deep, un-dissturbed sleep. He hit the top of Naruto's head softly, and watched while he smiled softly, as he woke up.

"Mmm...morning, Teme."

"Come on. Sakura said she wanted you to be at her house at 9:30. It's 8:45."

"Augh...alright...." Naruto got up slowly. His eyes got wide as he remebered _why _he was going.

"Ah! That's right! We planned-" He slapped his hand over his mouth. "For...uh...never mind."

He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke looked at his watch. "...30....25....20....15...10...5...0."

Naruto came flyng out the bathroom. "New record, usuratonkachi." He smirked.

"Ok, teme, I'm going. When should you be back from your mission?"

Sasuke frowned,"About...5 o'clock."

"Ok, bye!!!" Naruto ran out the door.

"....Could he have forgotten?...." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Sasuke's birthday was today, and he expected the dobe he loved to scream out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" or give him a huge hug.

he was surprised to see that the dobe didn't even say anything but "Bye." He frowned at that.

--To Naruto--

Sakura smiled as Naruto put the banner which said,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-TEME!!!" in big bold-blue letters.

"Nicely done, Naruto."

"Thanks, Sakura. Anything else we need to do?"

"Hmm....well...did you remeber to order the Itachi pinňata?"

Naruto glumped," Uh....Y-yea!! I did!!! Pfft, you think I would forget about that?"

"Oh, ok! Great! Because if you were to forget, I would have everyone at the party hate you!"

Narutos eyes grew wide. "Uh..yea! lol..."

---------------TIME SKIP TO 5:00!!!------------------

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha plaza, pissed off and tired. "Augh...."

Today was not one of his best mission days.

First off, Kakashi was _**THREE**__ HOURS_ late. Sasuke waited at the agtes pissed, and when Kakashi got there, he said he forgot some masks. So the mission was late.

Second,one of the ninjas Sasuke was fighting, destroyed one of the pictures of Naruto he had. He killed them for it, but it was kinda late for that.

"-sigh- ...Where's naruto..." He switched on the lights of the living room.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," over 300 people screamed out at once, including Naruto and Sakura.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke almost had a heart attack.

"Happy birthday, teme!!" Naruto hugged Sasuke.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" the pink-bitch cooed.

"You didn't think I would forget your birthday, did you Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

"Uh...Of course not. No, I didn't" He lied.

Everyone at the party had a blast. There was all of Naruto and Sasukes friends" Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Shickamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Might Gai, even a few Akasuki memebers.

All the gifts were given out to Sasuke, and there was plenty over 3,394 gifts; but, there were only 3 he mostly liked.

1-A collar and leash from Kiba. He said for Sasuke to do what he "thought" would be good for those. Naruto cringed.

2-A ring that said "SasuNaru" inside. It was from Naruto. Sasuke loved it the most.

3-A Wii. He KNEW he would have fun training on beating the shit out of ninjas on the games he would get for it.

But then...things started to go downhill......

Sakura yelled out,"Ok!! Everyone, time for the Itachi pinnata!!!"

Naruto shark back into the crowd thinking he might be able to hide.

"You have an Itachi pinnata?" Sasuke grinned. "Where is it?"

Sakura shrugged. "Naruto said he ordered it. He should have it."

The crowd parted.

"......shit.........Uh...hi?"

"So, Naruto, wheres the pinnata?" Sakura's face got suspious.

"Uh..um...I-I...uh...I, well,....K-kinda..forgot...to..order it? Eh-heh-heh-heh....."

Sakura's face went to OUTRAGE. She appeared behind him instantly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT IT?!?! I told you LAST WEEK to order it!!!"

"Ah, well, uh, I sorta forgot? Sorry...."

"NO!! No sorry!! You've finally done it this time Naruto!!!" Sakura began shouting out what Naruto has done wrong in life and how he's useless.

A few other people started yelling at him too. Only about 3 people didn't yell at him, and where trying to help him: Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Hinata got in front of everyone,"Guys!! I-It's ok!! R-really!!! S-stop being m-mean to Naruto-san!!! H-he didn't mean t-to forget!!!!"

"Oh, please, he messes up everything for everyone!!!!" Shikamaru yelled out.

Ino put up and stick between them and the crowd,"CALM DOWN!!!!!! He didn't mean to!!!! Jesus Christ!!"

"Ino, move, naruto's been doing damage ever since he was born!!!" Sakura cursed at him.

Sasuke moved Naruto out, but was stopped when Naruto was pulled back into the crowd. "Naruto!!"

"Yaaaaa!!!!!!!! Ow!!! Hey- OUCH!!!" he was getting hit.

Hinata and Ino pulled Naruto from the crowd and successfully kicked everyone out.

Soon after Ino healed Naruto's injuries he'd obtained, they left too.

------later-------

Naruto sat in the living room, crying, again. "....I hate my life......"

Sasuke came in. "Naruto, your still in here? It's 12:09. You should get to bed."

"Sasuke.....you shouldn't even want me here...."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because..I didn't make your birthday perfect like Sakura wanted......I messed up...AGAIN..."

"So? You think I care about that? i mean, I care, it's just, I don't mind if you mess up."

"Yea , well you should...."

Sasuke frowned. "You don't believe me?....."

"...not very much..at this moment...no."

Sasuke thought to himself for a moment then walked from the door. ".......Great...now he hates me too. Why do I mess up everything?!" Naruto's inner self yelled to himself. he felt like suicide.

Then he heard a piano, then a angel's voice. ".....What is that....?" He got up and started walking toward the heavenly music. "...Sasuke?..."

_.Now mabey the world doesn't see you..._

_..And mabey they don't understand....._

Naruto continued to a door which was cracked, and he peeked insde, to see Sasuke at thier piano, singing to himself.

_....Just cause' you don't see the footprints...._

_.Don't mean that they're not in the sand.... (1)_

Naruto felt more love for Sasuke than he ever felt in his life.

_...I know your surrounded by strangers..._

_..And feel so alone in your heart....._

Naruto's eye poured out more when he realised what he said to Sasuke. ".I'm so sorry...." He whispered out to nothing....

_But, everyone stands in the darkness...._

_Noone can tell them appart.... (2)_

As Naruto listened to Sasuke's singing, his heart hurt from the love and sadness in the song. "......" He couldn't help but cry again. He slumped down the wall he was leaning on and cried while listening.

_...And everyone has their own story...._

_..and nobody seems quite the same...._

_..I love forth the days in the sunshine..._

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, wether or not to run to Sasuke or stya there and cry. His emotions where everywhere.

_.__..and born from the night of the rain...._

_But love brings change. (3)_

_Love brings change when you need it....._

Naruto desided to stay where he was. "....He sounds like an angel..." he said to himself.

_When you look out an eye with an angel...._

_....Dont mean that its always the end....._

_...sometimes its the start of a..new blessing.._

_..that comes in the form of a friend...._

Naruto put his hand to his mouth to cover sounds of sobs. Why hadn't Sasuke shunned him like the others? Why hadn't he asked him to leave?

_..Now we all live in fear...when the day will come..._

_..when memorys are all we can hold...._

_..the fire that burns is our, natural love..._

Naruto's head snapped up at the word "LOVE". He couldn't believe Sasuke would even think that word right now. "N-no way...." Naruto has a realisation. Saske loved him for HIM, not for what he could do.

_..and it, keeps us both warm, when its cold...._

_Now, all I wanna do is see you laugh again..(4)_

_and see that same joy, in your eyes..._

Sasuke cared for Naruto more than his life, and Naruto had missed it all this time. Nowe he knew, and he wanted to be near Sasuke more than ever...but hi body was telling him "no". He stgayed where he was and cried again, now sad because he was not sure what to tell or ask Sasuke.

_I know that your smiling..you just, keep on smiling.._

_And everything passes with time._

_CAUSE LOVE BRINGS CHANGE. _

_Yes, love brings change...._

_Years of pain....Love brings cha-ang...._

Naruto felt so sad by the words Sasuke sang, he didn't notice Sasuke stopped the song and had picked him up and was slowly rocking him in his room. "Dobe...do you understand why I dont care about your mistakes now....."

"Sasuke....Im sorry...."

"Usuratonkachi...I don't care about the pinnata...or any of the mistakes you've made in your life.....I only care about you." He kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Why arnt you like the others...why do you never hate me....I forgot that, and it could have made your birthday better than ever."

"So? I can make a drawing and burn it. You never need to do anything for me...not as long as I love you....

"...Thank you, Sasuke.." He got close to him as Sasuke hugged him warmly.

"I love you, dobe..."

"I love you, too, Teme..."

-----------------'Night'--------------

HOPE YOU LIKEY!!!!

I WORKED HARD ON IT!!!!!

1-Love song expressing what Sasuke thinks at that moment.

2-He sees everyone the same, but Naruto.

3:-Jamie Foxx Lyrics..but it's so beautiful, it's what made me write this.

4-He wants Naruto happy again.

=^_^= SasuNaru forever


End file.
